helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayashi Riho
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Yasshii (やっしー) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Higashi, Hiroshima, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2011–present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Peaberry, MobekisuJ, Reborn Eleven |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and a member of the duo Peaberry. Known for her wabi-sabi personality, she has been most popular out of the recent additions. Following the graduation of Niigaki Risa, she has been pushed in becoming one of the group's center figures and one of the main vocalists. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Sayashi Riho was born on May 28, 1998 in Hiroshima, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an an older sister, a younger sister and two older brothers. Her uncle is a Hiroshima Carp's former baseball player. In 2004, Sayashi Riho was enrolled in Actor's School Hiroshima (ASH), a school whose studies concentrates more on singing, dancing and acting lessons to prepare their students for an future actor career. She performed in several concerts organized by ASH as a 12th generation member and had a mentionable fanbase prior to joining Morning Musume."スクール紹介 - 卒業生". Actor's School Hiroshima Official Website. 2010 Sayashi Riho was one of the 5 winners of the Jc&Jk Joyuu Audition and got a chance to perform in Morning Musume's Fashionable stage play."http://natalie.mu/music/news/32873". Natelie. 2010.06.06. In late 2010, Sayashi Riho audition for the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition and passed. 2011 In January 2, during the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, it was announced that Sayashi is a member of Morning Musume 9th generation along with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina and Suzuki Kanon."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！". Hello! Project. 2011.01.02. That same day, the 9th generation made their stage debut. On March 27th, it was announced Sayashi would be replacing Mano Erina for the radio show "Mano Deli", renaming it "Riho Deli". In April, Sayashi debuted in the Morning Musume single "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On July 29, it was revealed Sayashi will be out of events for at least six weeks to rest due to ischium nerve pain on her right side. Sayashi starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 20, it was announced that Sayashi and Wada Ayaka were choosen to form the duo, Peaberry. 2013 On March 26, a solo PV of Sayashi singing "Furusato" was featured on Hello! Project Station. On May 28, Sayashi had a birthday event, titled "Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima desho!!" (鞘師のこと、いつ祝うの？今でしょ！！). Guests included Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *'Nickname': Yasshii (ヤッシー)Michishige Sayumi's GREE Blog. Post Title "Shinsei Morning Musume.", Big eater, RihoRiho, Sayashi, Sayamaru *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Higashi, Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 158 cm (5'2") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Red'''Takahashi Ai's Ameba Blog. Post Title "Morning Musume no Senaka" *Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **Peaberry (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Really nervous doing presentations *'Strong Point: 'Handles animals well *'Favorite Animal: Tiger *'Special Skill': Penmanship, massage, calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, dancing, sleeping, drawing *'Favorite Foods:' Peaches, Chinese noodles, chicken wings, cereals, sushi, oysters *'Least Favorite Foods: Carrots, shrimp, eggs *'''Favorite Colors: Pink, white, black, green and blue *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Movie:' Finding Nemo *'Quality you have that she won't lose to anyone:' Her love for her family. *'Motto: "'If you can sing you can rock the stage", "Shuwa Shuwa PON!" *'The best thing about your hometown:' The oysters are delicious in the winter. *'Looks up to: 'Takahashi Ai, Suzuki Airi *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles:' "Kimagure Princess", "Maji Desu ka Ska!" *'Other Favorite Song:' "Gangnam Style" by Psy, "Zurui Onna" by Sharam Q, Discography Solo DVDs *2011.08.31 Sayashi Riho ~Greeting~ *2012.03.09 RIHO (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.09.26 HyaaHo~i♪( ´θ｀)ノ *2013.03.28 snowdrop (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.03.12 TBA Discography Featured In Singles= ;Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ ;Peaberry *Cabbage Hakusho *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ |-|Albums= ;Morning Musume; *12, Smart *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Group DVDs *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) ;Fanclub DVDs *2011.12.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Ohirome Event (モーニング娘。9期メンバーお披露目イベント) *2012.02.XX Morning Days 9 - 9ki Member FC Tour in Yamanashi (Morning Days 9 ～ 9期メンバーファンクラブツアー in 山梨) *2012.09.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *2013.11.XX Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.03.XX Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume。 9ki and 10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ (鞘師理保バースデーイベント〜鞘師のこと、いつ祝うの？今でしょ！！〜) |-|Group Songs= *2011.10.12 Silver no Udedokei (with Tanaka Reina, Niigaki Risa, and Mitsui Aika) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, and Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (with Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (with Oda Sakura) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (with Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *2013.08.28 Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura) *2013.09.25] I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) |-|Concerts= ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2011.08.27 Sayashi Riho *2012.08.27 Un deux trois *2013.11.25 Taiyou Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Digital Photobooks *2011.11.11 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Riho version) *2012.02.24 9+10=∞ (鞘師里保/佐藤優樹) (with Sato Masaki) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Riho version) *2013.03.08 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Riho version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) *2013.04.30 Aka to Ao no battle (赤と青のbattle) (with Ishida Ayumi) Magazines Cover girl *2012.06.14 Weekly ASCII 2012 6/28 Issue *2012.08.06 Top Yell 2012 September Issue *2012.10.17 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.408 *2012.10.20 Photo Technique Digital 2012 November Issue *2013.06.21 Weekly Famitsu Tawian Vol.440 *2013.11.21 Weekly Famitsu Tawian Vol.461 Featured on the cover *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Suzuki Kanon) *2011.09.02 UTB+ Vol.4 (with Suzuki Airi & Maeda Yuuka) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, & Tamura Meimi) *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi feature, Michishige Sayumi, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, & Ishida Ayumi) *2012.10.05 Young Gangan No.20 (with Kikkawa Yuu feature, Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi & Ishida Ayumi) *2012.10.26 Idol graph photogenic (with Suzuki Airi, Matsui Jurina, Maeshima Ami, Sekine Yuna, & RIO) *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection (with Suzuki Airi) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (Back cover) (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Suzuki Kanon, & Sato Masaki) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (with Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.22 Young Jump No.38 *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, & Oda Sakura) *2013.09.25 Sugar & Spice Vol.4 (with Fukumura Mizuki) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as William Shakespeare) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2011– RIHO-DELI *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Rankings *She was ranked 6th on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Middle School Group. *She ranked at #40 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia *She has had a least one solo line since her debut single, Maji Desu ka Ska! *She, along with Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in September 1997. *She can paint without looking. *She has a collection of art at home. *At school, her favorite class is lunch. *Sayashi was the only 9th generation member to recieve solo lines in "Only You", "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Ren'ai Hunter", and "The Matenrou Show". *She has a scar on her chin. *She moved to Tokyo from Hiroshima for Morning Musume. *Her mother speaks in Kansai dialect. *Her mother shares the same birthday as Sato Masaki. *She is not good at waking up in the morning. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied that it was her eyeliner, it has to go a little past her eye. *She is quick at remembering dances. *Is one of three Morning Musume members to have the blood type AB, the others being Kago Ai and Kamei Eri. *She shares the same birthday as Kenshuusei member Sasaki Rikako and former Coconuts Musume member Mika Todd. * When asked the question "If you could become another Hello! Project member, who would you be?", Takahashi Ai said she would like to be Sayashi because she wants to be called cute no matter what she does, and Niigaki Risa said that she would like to be Sayashi (or Suzuki Kanon) because she wants to feel what it is like to be young again. *She can bend both her thumbs all the way back. *Outside of Morning Musume, she said she would be a nail artist. *She wants to appear in a cider commercial. *She shared the position of the lead vocalist together with Tanaka Reina, until the latter graduated. *She stated that her rival is herself. *Her favorite animal is hamster. *When she moved to Tokyo, she was touched when former Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa texted her not to hesitate asking for help if she feels lonely. *Her favorite English word is "example." *She has released a photobook every year since she joined. See Also *Sayashi Riho Gallery *Sayashi Riho Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Sayashi Riho Blog Traslations es:Sayashi Rihocs:Sayashi Rihoit:Sayashi Riho Category:Sayashi Riho Category:Sayashi Riho DVDs Category:Blood type AB Category:Sayashi Riho Photobooks Category:1998 births Category:May Births Category:2011 additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation DVDs in Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation shows in Category:Peaberry Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Red Member Color Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Gemini Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station